Daddy's Little Girls
by WolfandVampire
Summary: This is a co-write with Rachael Fairbanks. Martha went away, and in her absence, Amy came to live with the Cullens. Now both of them want the title of "Daddy's Little Girl", and won't stand for any competition. WARNING: Will contain a spanking later on. Post-Breaking Dawn. COMPLETE. Part of my Martha Universe AND Rachael's Amy Universe.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter One: **Home Sweet Home

(Martha's POV)

I stopped to take an unnecessary but welcomed breath of fresh air as I wandered through the woods surrounding Forks, Washington. I was finally back home, and the breath of air filled my senses with all the smells of home.

For almost the past year, I had decided to go nomad, which meant leaving my family behind. It was nothing against my family, I loved them very much. If I didn't love them, I wouldn't be coming back. But sometimes a girl just needs her space, and I had been living with my adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, since he found me nearly dead from a gunshot wound in the late 1700's. And our family had only grown since my arrival, first with my brother Edward, then my mother, Esme. Next were my other siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella, and finally my niece, Renesmee. No matter how many siblings were changed after me, it would never change that I was physically they youngest, being only 15 years old. I was the baby of the family, and I loved that position, although it had made the year away from home hard. I was ready to go back to being the baby sister that all my siblings spoiled, and most of all I was looking forward to being Daddy's Little Girl and mom's "baby".

It was as if I hadn't been gone for a year – that was how little Forks had changed. It made it very easy to find the road that led to my family's home, buried away from all the other homes in the small town. As I walked up the drive, I could distinctly make out the scent of Carlisle's Mercedes on the road very recently. I grinned as I realized he must have just gotten home from work.

I had to make sure to continually not make up my mind about actually going home, or just turning around, and forget about visiting my family. I didn't want Alice to have a vision of me coming – it would ruin the surprise.

My dark red hair blew in front of my golden eyes, and I took off running for the house at full vampire speed as I continued to think.

_Maybe I'll come by. Maybe I'll stay. Maybe I'll just visit for a few minutes. Maybe I'll run right past the house. Maybe I'll make a U-Turn before I even reach the house…_ I grinned. If for some reason, Alice was trying to figure out my future, I was giving her a headache. I knew it was mean to give my older sister a headache, and if her mate, Jasper, knew I was doing it intentionally, there would be hell to pay. Jasper did not like people using the holes in his mate's gift to make her life harder. Suddenly, I was in front of my house.

There it was. Home sweet home. I slowed down to a human-paced walk, and went up to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

A minute later, the door opened, and my brother Edward opened the door. He stared at me in shock.

"Take a picture, big bro. It'll last longer." I said, smiling.

"Martha?" he asked, still obviously stunned to see me. I grinned, knowing I had successfully kept my plans from Alice. Even if she had seen me and decided not to tell anyone, Edward would have seen her vision in her mind. He would have known.

"In the vampire flesh" I said before taking a dramatic stance.

"Martha!" he yelled, excitedly. Obviously the shock had worn off. He grabbed me in a tight hug and spun me around. I laughed at his enthusiastic greeting.

"Mom! Dad! Rose! Bella! Emmett! Alice! Jasper! Nessie!" He yelled for everyone, "Come here! Martha is home!"

The sounds of several pairs of feet could be heard all over the house, and suddenly my family was surrounding me.

"Martha! Martha! Martha! Martha! Martha!" Alice came running downstairs, and all but pounced onto me. Then she looked at me. "I didn't see you coming."

"That's because I deliberately didn't make any solid plans to come home. I wanted to surprise everyone." I said with a smile. Alice started punching me.

"Ow! Hey!" I said. "Someone get the pixie off of me."

"Alice, love" Jasper said, and came over to pry his mate off of me. "Let her have some time at home before you start hitting her."

"She hid from me!" Alice said. Though she seemed mad, I knew she was happy to have me.

"Come here kiddo!" Emmett said, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too, Em," I said, grinning as he called me "kiddo". It use to annoy me, but I soon got over it and saw it as his term of endearment for me, his baby sister.

"We've missed you around here, Martha." Rosalie said, smiling. "Life isn't the same without you around."

"I know. I can't see how you could have survived without me around to keep things exciting."

"Welcome home, Aunt Martha" Nessie said.

"Thank you, Ness." I said, hugging her.

"Are you staying?" Bella asked as she hugged me, "You better be, because none of us are going to let you get away with just coming by for a visit."

I grinned at Bella. "Yes, I'm staying."

"Welcome home, baby!" Esme said, nearly crying the venom tears vampires made.

"Yes, welcome back, Martha" Carlisle greeted me warmly. "I've missed having my angel around."

There it was: "baby" and "my angel". The two terms I had missed more than anything else. Finally coming down from the high the excitement of everyone welcoming me home, I noticed something I had missed before. There was another vampire here. And it was a scent I didn't recognize. I looked towards where the sent was coming from, and saw a young girl standing by the couch with her arms crossed, watching me and my family.

"Who is this?" I asked, looking over at the girl.


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Note 1:**So, I realized after I published the first chapter that I didn't put up a disclaimer. Carlisle promptly scolded me for leaving that out, and made me promise not to do it again, or else he might just have to spank ME...so, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight-related. Rachael owns Amy, and I own Martha...Rachael and I both own this story and it's plot.

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter was mostly written by Rachael, but I did flip a few things around, as she had written them in a different order from how I had them in the previous chapter. Other than that, it is all her.

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

(Amy's P.O.V.)

Well, it was a normal day in the life of the fabulous immortal named Amy. Everyone was downstairs arguing over who had won a game of Monopoly. Since I didn't get involved with family board game day, I was in my room watching an episode of "Nurse Jackie". If you don't watch that show, you should. It is kinda problematic and mature, but once you get past that, it's a great show. You watch the pilot, and you're hooked. Daddy had always told me I looked like a younger Edie Falco, anyways.

"Come on, Jackie! You gotta get that wedding ring off somehow before Eddie sees it! Come on! So it's broken. Kevin won't figure it out. He's already missed the fact that you're seeing someone that isn't him and are a prescription drug addict. There isn't much he catches!" I said, laughing.

I was always good about adding my own commentary to everything. Some of the coach's have actually asked me to add commentary to some of their games at school. I wasn't quite ready to go professional, but who knows?

You may see my name in lights one of these days.

But make sure they're not those tacky neon signs that hang out of clown bars where the food is terrible and they fail at funniness. If that happens, do give me a call. Who's head goes off today?

As I continued to stare absentmindedly at "Nurse Jackie", I heard a whoop and a cheer.

"Damn, Eddie must have won. He must have taken this game VERY seriously," I said, causing another round of laughter.

Then, I heard a voice I didn't recognize. Maybe Mama or Daddy were having friends over.

Then, I caught the scent of this person.

This wasn't a human. This was another vampire!

"Well, I best mozy myself down into the living room to see what in tarnation is causing all this ruckus!" I said, mimicking my older brother's southern drawl.

Of course, if he had heard me, he wouldn't have been happy. He didn't appreciate me making fun of his voice.

I didn't make fun of it because I was being heinous or anything, but I did for laughs. Since my accent was a New Jersey one mixed with a little Naw-Leans and a little Alabama, it was new to me, and fun to attempt to duplicate.

I turned off my TV and started down the stairs at a human pace. When I arrived at the bottom, I saw a red haired girl standing with MY family.

And they were goo-gooing and gushing all over her like she was part of the family or something.

"OK, Mama and Daddy must be being hospitable. I'm OK with that," I said.

"Ow! Hey! Someone get the pixie off of me." The girl said, causing laughter from the other 8 or 9 vampires in the room.

That was my job. I was always the comedian.

I contemplated what this strange girl had said, and I gasped.

'The pixie' had always been _my_ line for my older sister!

"Come here kiddo!" Emmett picked her up and swung her around, like he usually did me.

Suddenly, my sadness and shock turned to anger, shock, and disgust. That was when I heard something that truly stunned me.

"Welcome home, baby!" I heard Mama squeal happily, as she embraced this girl warmly. I could smell the venom tears pooling in her eyes.

What in hell is going on?

Instead of storming in and demanding an explanation for all of this BS, I decided to slunk back and wait it out from a safe distance.

"Yes, it's wonderful to have you back, Martha. I've missed my angel," Carlisle said, pulling the girl into a loving embrace.

That was when I almost got rabies and started frothing at the mouth.

I, as in Amelia Leighanne Cullen, way my Daddy's angel. Me. Everyone knew that. That was my freaking thrown, and people left it alone! Who the hell was she to come in and take MY rightful spot as Carlisle's angel? Hmm.

Now, don't think I'm conceited and jealous, but this is the way it's been since I was changed. I was almost 40 years old, and that's the way it had always been! Well, I wasn't actually 40, but you get my gist!

I still hung back, watching everyone ooh and ah over her.

I could feel my jaw hanging agape.

What was going on?

I refused to let myself cry before I knew what was going on.

"Who's that?" She asked innocently, gesturing at me, snapping me out of my daydream.

I stepped out of the hallway, trying to look tough and normal. Too bad I didn't have a cigar to hang out of the side of my mouth. If you've seen mob movies, you know what I mean.

Anyone can look tougher with a cancer stick hanging out of their mouths!

"Come here, dear," Carlisle said, gesturing for me to come out of the hallway that I was standing in.

I shook my head.

"Come on, darling. Just come over here so we can explain what's going on," He said, smiling.

The other girl looked at me with a twisted face. Like I wasn't suppose to be here.

"Fuck you," I muttered mentally.

Edward gasped.

"Get out of my head, Edward! Or I'll tell him what REALLY happened to that antique lamp of Mama's!" I thought angrily, causing him to turn his head.

I stepped out, and she extended a hand.

I stared at her outstretched hand as if it was a deadly snake.

"I'm Martha Cullen. Who are you?" She asked, just a hint of discontentment in her voice.

I didn't shake her hand, but I answered. "I'm Amelia Leighanne Cullen. I'm officially insulted. BLIND people recognize me," Disgust apparent in my usually perpetually happy voice.

"Why are you in my house? And why is your last name Cullen?" She asked, and I could have spit nails at her face right then.

"Carlisle adopted me. And likewise about you being in MY home," I said, not being able to hide the anger and bitchiness in my voice.

"I was the first of Carlisle's adopted children. And this was my home before it was yours," She said, attitude in her voice.

"Oh, really? I think you're delusional. Carlisle changed Edward first, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Nessie, and then myself," I said snottily.

"Actually, sweetie, I was changed first. You can ask Father," She said, in a voice that was too sweet to be genuine.

"God dammit, don't call me sweetie," I snapped, causing her to draw back.

"Amelia Leighanne, watch your mouth," Carlisle warned.

So, he suddenly cared if I used light profanities? I cursed to take out anger, so that anger wasn't let out on people. Hadn't Carlisle figured that out yet? Just because Martha was here? Hell no.

"Carlisle, that wasn't bad cursing," I protested, knowing that I'd said much worse about people (including my father, bless his soul) to people during my immortal years.

"Amelia, please don't speak that way about your sister," Carlisle said, and I lost it.

"That bitch is NOT my sister! I was here first, Carlisle! It's her own fucking fault that she left this family! You know what? I got here! And she wasn't here. So that'd be a personal problem! If she wanted to pick up and leave, let her! I won't beg that sack of shit to come back!" I said, and I instantly regretted my words.


	3. More Alike Than You Know

**Disclaimer:** Rachael and I own the plot of this story, and our respective character. Everything else is Stephenie Meyers.

**Chapter Three:** **More Alike Than You Know and Vigilante Justice**

(MPOV)

"That bitch is NOT my sister! I was here first, Carlisle! It's her own fucking fault that she left this family! You know what? I got here! And she wasn't here. So that'd be a personal problem! If she wanted to pick up and leave, let her! I won't beg that sack of shit to come back!"

My eyes were wide as I watched my new "sister". She had just sworn at Carlisle! Several times! She was a dead girl walking….like I mean really dead, not just vampire dead. I looked at Dad, and waited for him to order her up to his office for the spanking of her existence.

"Amelia, go upstairs, now." Carlisle said, his voice still even, not showing any signs of being angry. That was how he had always been when I was here. Some things never change.

"Daddy, I'm sorry….I didn't mean it" Amy squeaked. Yup, I had been there before. It never did me any good. Saying "Daddy" to soften him up didn't work, either. How much of a newbie was she?

"I will speak to you in your room" Carlisle said. Amy turned and raced back up to her room, and Carlisle followed her up.

"Well, she's…..pleasant" I said after I heard a door shut upstairs.

"She's not any worse than you were, Martha" Edward said, smiling.

"_I_ was an angel"

"Yeah, so was Satan" Jasper said, "He was even a high-ranking angel."

"Shut up" I told Jasper with a small smile.

"So, what brings you home, anyway?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

I looked away from Edward. I didn't want to talk about that, even though I knew I would have to.

"Martha?" Edward asked, "What's wrong?"

"I left because I felt like I needed to have new experiences….experiences one couldn't have in a coven of vampires."

Edward nodded. He knew that. Everyone in the family knew that.

"Early in my travels, I met another vampire named Andre…He was a nomad, and we decided that since neither of us had any real plan on where to go, we would just wander together. We literally travelled the world."

"Where is he?" Esme asked, smiling.

I fought back venom tears. "I buried his ashes in Siberia."

My family knew what I was saying….Andre had been killed.

"Martha, I'm sorry" Jasper said. "If you loved him as much as I can tell you did, he must have been a great man."

"Is that why you came home?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "I travelled alone for about a month, but I was too lonely….I guess that the nomad life isn't for me."

"It wasn't for me, either" Edward said. "I say we blame Carlisle….he gave us too good of a home, and we can't stay alone for long."

I laughed, "I don't know if blame is the right word…maybe credit. Anyway, I came home, and wanted to get back with the family, if my spot hasn't been filled up with the new girl."

"_The new girl!"_ I heard being screamed from upstairs, and smirked. Amy had heard me. _"Carlisle, did you hear her? She called me 'the new girl'!"_

"Welcome home, sweetie" Esme said, as if she didn't hear Amy, but I knew everyone had heard it "Your place was never filled by anyone."

"I think Amy believes differently."

"You let your father and I deal with Amy. You just relax and enjoy being back home, baby."

* * *

Esme headed upstairs, presumably to go help Carlisle handle Amy, and I turned to face my siblings. "So, how much of a terror is she?"

"You two are a lot more alike than you are willing to admit now, Martha" Edward said.

"Come again?" I asked. "I am nothing like that child."

"You both have a talent for trouble" Edward said.

"You both have a big mouth" Jasper said.

"Neither one of you seem to have any form of self-preservation when it comes to your backside" Emmett added.

"You both act the role of the family's baby" Alice chirped

"And you both have a fierce temper." Rosalie added

"Even if that is all true, I am not as bad as she is….I would never call someone a bitch to their face…and why haven't we heard her screaming out in pain while Carlisle is laying it into her backside?"

Edward was silent for a moment, "He's so happy to have you home, he isn't spanking her….just lecturing."

"Well that's a rip off" I said, "I would be screaming and kicking over Carlisle's knee by now if I used that kind of language on anyone in front of Carlisle…but hey, I guess that means she can thank me for saving her hide"

"Don't hold your breath" Bella said.

I shrugged, "If she wants to be an ungrateful brat, let her."

"Martha, don't provoke Amy." Bella said. "She is known for being one to get even."

"It's another thing you two have in common" Rosalie said.

* * *

APOV –

I quickly regretted my fit of vulgar rage. But when I have I not regretted the things that I've said to people?

"Amelia, go upstairs, now," Carlisle said, in a tone that didn't even sound angry.

When that was the case, he had usually had it up to his eyes with our, (Usually my) behavior.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," I said feebly, knowing that "I didn't mean it" wouldn't do any good. I've never said ANYTHING I didn't mean. He had caught on to that, sadly.

"Amelia Leighanne, I will speak to you in your room," Carlisle said, causing me to sputter and look quite stupid.

"Bu-But-Bu," I stuttered, but Carlisle raised a hand to silence me.

"Amy, that wasn't a suggestion," He said, and I saw a smile on Martha's face.

"Bitch, do you have something to say to me? You need to say it to my face!" I snapped fiercely, fire in my eyes.

"Amelia Leighanne Cullen!" Carlisle snapped.

"Bu-Bu . . . DAMNIT!" I said, running upstairs to my room and closing the door.

I then proceeded to throw myself under my king-sized bed.

Perfect. I was probably going to get a spanking for my outbursts.

And that bitchy ginger would have a front row seat. Peachy. Where did I go wrong? Oh, that's right. I opened my mouth.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. Maybe it was Emmett coming to congratulate me. Maybe it was the president giving me a noble prize.

Or it was my father coming upstairs to lecture me and then commence to whip my ass.

I'd bet my immortality on the 3rd one.

And, another factor, I just caught Carlisle's familiar scent.

Yup.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Amelia Leighanne, come out!" He said, somewhat annoyed.

I slid myself out, and stood up.

"Father," I said, trying act casual.

"Amelia Leighanne, what is wrong with you?" He said, narrowing his topaz eyes at me.

"Martha," I said.

"Amy, Martha is as much of a part of this family as you are. You must accept that," He said, causing me to grow angry.

"Daddy, she's such a ginger. Getting all the attention," I muttered angrily.

"She's a what? What was that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"A ginger. A chick with red hair. Daddy, you need to get out of the hospital more," I said.

"Forget about that, Amy. We're talking about your appalling behavior," He said.

"MY appalling behavior?" I snapped.

"Amy," He warned, causing me to sulk back.

"Still. What did I do?" I said.

"You were being incredibly rude to Martha and myself. Rudeness is something I won't stand for. You've been her long enough to know that," He said disapprovingly.

"SHE was being rude to ME," I insisted, causing Carlisle to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked, and I shook my head.

Suddenly, I heard something from downstairs.

"If my spot hasn't been filled by the new girl," Martha said with a laugh, just so someone would tell her ass that I hadn't taken her spot and that she was beautiful and unique and important and she was one of a kind, and all that other bullshit.

"The new girl! Carlisle, did you hear her? She called me 'the new girl'!Oh HELL no," I said, making a bolt for the door, so I could run downstairs and choke her now.

Suddenly, Carlisle was beside me. He promptly spun me around, and landed 3 sharp swats to my behind. Since I knew that Martha was in earshot, I didn't make a sound.

Although my bottom was smarting like crazy, I was silent. She wouldn't call Amelia Leighanne Cullen a weakling!

"Will you behave yourself now, Amy? Or shall we continue?" Carlisle asked in a serious tone.

"Yes. I mean no. But yeah," I said, but he understood what I was trying to say. At least Martha didn't hear those 3 swats. I would have been humiliated.

"Amy, we've got to talk about this," He said.

"What's there to talk about?" I said flatly.

He sighed angrily. "Amy, are you jealous of Martha?"

"Jealous? Of Martha? No," I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Then why are you behaving like this?" He said.

"Because I'm a psychopath" I said. he shook his head.

He shook his head, "And this insanity only comes out when Martha is home?" He asked.

"No. I hide it so you don't you commit me to an insane asylum," I said, but he didn't believe me.

"Do I need to bring Martha up here and have you two talk?" He asked, and I shook my head so fast my hair spun in a 360 circle. "Nope,"

"Do your mother and I need to initiate an intervention?" He asked.

"I resent what you're insinuating. People act crazy for no reason. My Uncle Gary torched a hobby store. But that was an insurance thing," I said, causing him to look quite confused.

"Amy, don't be jealous of your sister," He said, taking my hand in his. "My love for you does not diminish any just because she has returned! I love you just as much as I did before Martha walked in that door. Please don't turn something that could be beautiful into an ugly competition for my affection. Amy, you know just as well as I do that I love you all equally," he finished, smiling sincerely.

"I'm not jealous of her. Nor do I plan to have a battle. I'm just fine. I just don't particularly like her. That's it. End of story. El fin. Period," I said, causing him to shake his head.

"That's a prime example on how you and Martha are so similar. Both of you are extremely hard-headed and stubborn," Carlisle said, a soft chuckle following his sentence.

"No. I'm still better than her. Or in this case, worse," I said.

"OK, if you insist," He said, walking out of the room, and heading downstairs to talk to Martha.

Just her name was enough to make me want to kill something. I'd never like her. And I told myself that. And that meant it was true.

But, you know? I was still getting even with that bitchy ginger. She's got it coming. And I always give people what they've got coming to them.

Vigilante justice, bitches.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So this was originally chapter Five, but I realized that Chapter Three and Four pretty much went along very nicely together as one chapter, so I combined them into a new chapter and replaced Chapter 3 with the updated version. Please go back and read it.

**Disclaimer:** Rachael and I can only claim ownership of Amy, Martha, and the plot...that is all.

**Chapter Four**

-MPOV

I had been home for about two weeks, and things weren't any better between me and Amelia. I smirked a little. She apparently hated being called "Amelia", which made me want to do it even more.

Dad had talked to me after speaking with Amelia the day I arrived, and told me to behave myself, and be friendly with her. I told him that he had nothing to worry about. After all, I am an angel.

However, it was time for things to change in the Cullen house. Amy may have held the title of "family baby" while I was going, and she may be younger than me, but _I_ am still the family baby, and it's about time that Amelia relinquish that title back to me. I planned to set the record straight today.

I walked downstairs and saw Amelia reading a magazine on the couch, so I decided to do what Carlisle said, and be nice to her.

"Hello, Amelia"

She ignored me. Well, that was rather rude.

I tapped her shoulder, "Amelia, I said hello…the polite thing to do would be to return my greeting."

She continued to ignore me, so I grabbed the magazine and pulled it from her hands, careful not to rip it.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia Leighanne Cullen!" Carlisle and Esme both called from upstairs. I smirked.

"I said hello, but you're obviously the first deaf vampire I've ever met." I said, making sure to keep my voice low enough that it wouldn't carry upstairs. We wouldn't want Carlisle and Esme mad at _me_ now, would we?

"I'm not deaf" Amelia said in a clipped tone. "I was ignoring you."

"Well, that is rather rude."

"I don't really care, Ginger"

I bit my tongue and balled up my fists to keep from slapping her or saying something Carlisle and Esme would hear that I would regret. I found her pet peeve in calling her "Amelia", and she found mine in calling me "Ginger"

She smiled triumphantly at my reaction. I took a deep breath to calm down, and then launched in to my reason for coming down.

"Carlisle wants us to act more like sisters, so what do you say to some sisterly bonding while we hunt?"

"I say no." she said, "I'm not stupid. I'm not going anywhere alone with you."

"Carlisle would want you to do it."

"Then Carlisle can talk to me about it."

I smiled mischievously, "Have it your way, then."

-APOV

I watched as Martha turned around and walked upstairs.

_Have it your way, then?_ I thought as she went out of eyesight. _What did she mean by that?_

-MPOV  
I walked up to Carlisle and Esme's room, and used a skill I had perfected when I use to live here – crocodile tears. Once I let a few drops of venom run down my face, I knocked on the door.

"Mother? Father? May I come in?" I asked, making sure to make my voice quiver a little. My fake tears wouldn't convince them that I had been crying if my voice was steady.

A second later, Carlisle opened his bedroom door, looking concerned. Inwardly, I smiled. He knew the quivering voice was a sign of me being distressed.

"Martha, honey, come in. What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but….it's Amy."

"You aren't bothering us, sweetheart. What about Amy? She's not hurt, is she?" Esme asked.

"No, but she hurt me" I said.

"She harmed you?" Carlisle asked, his voice getting firm. Oh yeah, Amelia was about to get it.

"No physically, by emotionally she did." I said, and leaned against Carlisle.

"Start at the beginning, baby." Esme asked, stroking my hair comfortingly.

I took a deep breath, like I was trying to calm down, "Well, Daddy, you've been saying that you wanted Amy and I to act more like sisters, and today I decided that we have been acting like children long enough, and it was time to put this silly feud over who is the baby of the family behind us."

"I'm glad to hear it" Carlisle said, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, I went down to suggest it to Amy, and when I first tried to talk to her….well, you heard her call me a….a female dog." I changed that last word for Carlisle's sake. Even if it was a direct quote, Carlisle didn't approve of swearing.

Carlisle nodded, "She knows that language isn't acceptable….is that what upset you? I'll go speak to her now."

"That isn't what upset me." I said, "I gave her my suggestion, and then she…she…."

"She what, Martha?" Esme asked.

I let a few more venom tears fall, as if I was remembering a traumatic experience. "She said she'd never do anything with me." I started letting my fake sobs take over my body, "I'm sorry I failed you, Daddy….I was just trying to do what you asked."

"No, sweetie, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. I am proud of you for trying to bond with your sister." Carlisle said, and then his hand tightened around my shoulder, and he raised his voice. "Amelia Leighanne Cullen! Come here, _NOW_!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Rachael and I own the plot of this story, and our respective character. Everything else is Stephenie Meyers.

**Chapter Five**

APOV –

After Martha had said, "Have it your way", I didn't really have any real clue on what to expect.

So, I did what I usually did when faced with adversity.

I plugged in the "Beats" by Dr. Dre I had gotten for my birthday into my iPhone and started listening to 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj.

"Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the f I is, I am Amy Cullen, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck that deuce up," I said, rapping every word perfectly, changing some words to relate it to me.

"Amelia Leighanne Cullen, come up here _NOW_!" I heard Carlisle say, and I was instantly confused.

He sounded pretty pissed off. I had no idea why. This wasn't good for me.

I unplugged my earphones and slipped my phone into the pocket of my jeans, and started walking up stairs.

"Yes?" I called out, more quietly than I usually would have.

I heard Daddy saying something from his and Mama's room. I opened the door.

In there, lay a sight that repulsed and shocked me.

It was Martha. No, that's not it, shockingly. She was crying into Carlisle's shoulder.

Esme was also trying to calm her down.

I narrowed my eyes. I may not be the most intelligent vampire in existence, but I'm not stupid. She wasn't upset. Those were a little something-something called crocodile tears.

I know this because I do the same shitting thing. Fake tears have gotten me out of a few minor spankings.

Martha was doing the same thing. But not to get OUT of a spanking.

She was trying to get me INTO a spanking.

What a bitch. What a prick. What a fucking retard. What a lying weasel. What a rat. What a doodey head.

"Amelia Leighanne, I cannot believe you would be as cruel as to say such things about Martha! As if calling her a - female dog - wasn't bad enough! How dare you say you refuse to go anywhere with her! What has gotten into you?" Carlisle said firmly, glaring at me, while Martha continued to act distraught.

"This is bullshit!" I snapped, ready to go over and throttle Martha then.

"Amy, don't start," Esme warned quietly. Carlisle nodded.

"DON'T START? YES, I DID CALL HER A BITCH! I ADMIT TO THAT! BUT I DIDN'T SAY THAT I WOULD NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITH HER! I MERELY DECLINED GOING HUNTING WITH HER! AND I THINK I DID IT NICELY!" I said, absolutely livid.

"Amelia-" Carlisle started.

"DON'T AMELIA ME! I'M NOT FINISHED! AS SOON AS YOU SCOLDED ME FOR CURSING AT HER, SHE HISSED THIS! SHE SAID 'YOU ARE FIRST DEAF VAMPIRE I'VE EVER HEARD'!" I yelled, flying off into a rage.

I had a temper problem. An extremely short temper. That was the problem.

"See? She's doing it again," Martha sniffled softly, and Esme smoothed her hair comfortingly.

Well, she sure as hell wasn't going to get comfort from me for trying to get my ass in hot water!

"Fuck you," I said flatly, turning to face her.

"Amelia Leighanne Duncan, that's enough!" Carlisle roared, and Martha sobbed pitifully some more.

"What? I'm not a Cullen anymore? With her here, I can't even keep my last name?" I said, with a mixture of sadness and anger in my voice.

"Amy, you know what he means. Please stop," Esme pleaded.

"You know what? I'll stop when she stops!" I said, running out of the room.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Carlisle said, but I was already downstairs.

I grabbed my my chocolate brown double-breasted pea coat that matched my UGG boots, and grabbed my purse, and walked out the door.

"Amy, come back here!" Carlisle called, as he was passing through the door.

"No. Tell her to stop trying to turn you and Esme against me, and then I'll come back!" I said, venom tears running down my face.

I glided up on a tree brach, and lept off into the fading light of the Washington wilderness.

-MPOV

Amelia yelled at Carlisle with the vampire equivalent of tears running down her face, and then leapt out a window to a tree branch, and took off. Not the fake kind that I was doing. She was producing the real phantom tears our venom made up for us. I couldn't blame her. Carlisle had used her human last name, and left the "Cullen" off when he last scolded her. I don't remember ever seeing him mad enough to withhold our last name.

Did I feel bad that Amelia was upset because of me? Yes.

I'm not a completely heartless bitch.

In normal circumstances, I would have expected Carlisle to go after her, drag her sorry butt home, and spank her. But I looked at Carlisle, and saw that he was upset, and not in the angry way, either. He felt horrible for letting his temper control him, and accidentally reverting back to Amelia's human last name.

"Daddy, it's alright" I said, wiping away the last of my fake tears. "She'll come back when she calms down, I'm sure."

"Maybe I should go after her and apologize." Carlisle said, and started to stand up.

"No, let me go" I said. Amelia and I would finally have a chance to talk alone, where I could lay down the law about who was running the show here. Of course, that isn't what I told Carlisle.

"She's probably still too upset to listen or talk to you. She's mad at me, so she'll want to stop and yell at me, when she stops, I'll be able to tell her you didn't mean she wasn't part of the family. I'll make sure she gets some blood in her, and when she calms down, I'll bring her home."

Carlisle smiled at me, "Thank you, Martha."

I jumped out the window after Amelia, and immediately started following her scent to track her.


	6. The Fight

**Disclaimer:** Rachael and I own the plot of this story, and our respective character. Everything else is Stephenie Meyers.

**Author's Note:** So sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but I was away at a orientation/Preview Day of my new college, Fresno State University (Go Bulldogs!), and when I got home, I went to a concert/fundraiser at my church, and I was just exhausted when I got home. So, I am going to post one chapter this morning, and then I'll post a second chapter tonight before I go to bed...enjoy getting two chapters!

**Chapter Six**

-Martha's POV-

It didn't take me too long to find Amelia, and I made sure she could hear me coming. I didn't want to scare her.

She turned and looked up at me, then glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"Carlisle wants you to come back to the house." I said, "He didn't mean you weren't part of the family…we just witnessed one of his rare moments when he truly loses his temper. On the bright side, he'll probably feel so guilty for what he said he'll go easier on you when he spanks you for calling me a bitch."

"Go away and leave me the fuck alone" Amelia snapped.

"No" I said, "I promised I would deliver the message that Carlisle wanted you home – the rest was my personal commentary. But I wanted to talk with you alone, and now that I have that chance, I am not passing it up."

Amelia got up and started to leave, but I grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"No." I said again. "Like I said, I want to talk, and you are going to listen. You've had your fun with my family as the baby, but that spot always has been and always will be _mine_. I am Carlisle's baby girl, and no one is going to take it from me, not even a younger vampire bitch like you."

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?" Amelia hissed. She was stronger than I expected she would be. After I called her a bitch, she threw me off of her. But she didn't run off. She turned and spread her feel slightly apart in a fighter's stance. She was going to fight me.

"Do it, I dare you." I said, narrowing my eyes dangerously, matching her stance.

Amelia glared at me, but then straitened up, "You aren't worth the ass-whipping I'd get."

"You're in for an ass-whipping anyway. Remember the little theatrics I put on back at the house? Carlisle and Esme believed them, remember?"

"I'll just get Edward to read your mind, and tell Mom and Dad what he saw. Then _you_ will be the one in trouble."

"I have had Edward wrapped around my finger for as long as he's been with Carlisle and I. I have this entire family wrapped around my finger, in fact. I can make your life a living hell, unless you do as I say."

"Why would I do _anything_ you tell me to do?" Amy asked.

"Well, for many reasons….I could make your life hell, you are butting in on my family, and of course, I am older than you, both physically and in actuality, so you have to do what I say."

* * *

-APOV

Oh hell no. She did not just say I had to listen to her just because she was older than me. Nobody tells me what to do. That was the final straw that broke the camel's back. I lunged at her

* * *

-Carlisle's POV

I sat with Esme, enjoying a peaceful moment alone with my wife. I hoped Amy and Martha would be able to bond. Maybe hunting together would do them good.

"CARLISLE!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Before I could ask what was wrong, she, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Nessie were all in the room with us. So much for a moment alone.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I just had a vision of Martha and Amy. They are fighting in the woods, and it's not like the play fighting that Emmett and Jasper do. They are trying to hurt or possibly kill each other."

I was standing up as soon as Alice said Martha and Amy were fighting. I knew they wouldn't be playing around. Neither one of them liked each other right now, any fights between them would be real, and could be very dangerous.

"Jasper, Emmett, come with me. I will want you two to hold Amy and Martha apart while I speak to them."

Jasper, Emmett, and I jumped out the same window Amy and Martha had used, so we would catch their scent right away. I didn't want to waste time trying to find my two troublesome daughters.

* * *

-MPOV

Wow. I didn't realize how good of a fighter Amelia would be. She and I were tearing into each other. No limbs had been torn off – yet – but we both had gotten in some pretty good punches, and I had managed to scratch her a few times with my nails. We both had done more than our fair share of hissing in pain and anger at each other in the time we had started fighting.

I got momentarily distracted, and Amelia bit me in the shoulder. I hissed and growled at her all at the same time, and forced her mouth open and then shoved her away from me. She ran into a tree, and the force of my throw was enough to knock the tree over.

She jumped up, and ran at me again, but this time I was ready. I grabbed her arm, and spun her around so it was pinned against her back. I started to bend it upwards, knowing that it would break a human's arm, but it would tear off a vampire's. Amelia growled and managed to break free and spin around, before jumping up into the air, to the trees above. I looked up and tried to find her, but the next thing I knew, I was kicked in the back, and fell to the ground, and pinned down. I growled, and tried to move, but it was useless. She had me completely pinned. Just as quickly as she pinned me, I felt her get off. I grinned, she was going down now. I leapt up to attack her, but came face to face with Carlisle, and froze. Amelia was struggling against Emmett, who was holding her tightly. He must have pulled her off. As I took in the sight around me, I felt someone grab me from behind. My instincts kicked in, and I tried to throw them off, but only managed to get my feet swiped out from beneath me. I went down onto my knees, with the help of whoever held me. I turned my head, and found myself looking up at Jasper, who was looking down at me, and not in a very happy way. No wonder I hadn't been able to get away from him. He had trained newborn vampires to attack, which meant he knew all about how to counter an attack led solely on instinct.

"Can you manage to stand still?" Jasper asked, "Or do I need to keep you down on your knees?"

"I'll stand." I said, my temper quickly dying away. The fight between Amelia and I was over, and I knew that, with Carlisle between Amelia and I, we were both going to find it hard to sit down comfortably for a while.

"I want to know what happened, and I want to know _now_." Carlisle said, growling. Dammit. He really was mad.

Amelia and I both started talking at the same time, placing the blame on each other.

"Silence!" Carlisle snapped, and both Amelia and I fell quiet.

"One at a time" Carlisle said, and turned to look at Amelia first. "Amy, you may speak first."

"Why does she get to go first?" I snapped.

Carlisle turned around to face me briefly. "I sent you out here to talk things over with your sister, and then Alice comes to tell me you two are fighting. That is not what I consider to be talking, so Amy gets to speak first."

I opened my mouth to say that how was he to know Amelia didn't start the fight, which she did, but Carlisle looked at me sternly, and I closed my mouth.

"Go ahead, Amy" Carlisle said.

She started talking, "I was sitting her, trying to calm down, and _she_ showed up. She told me you hadn't meant that I was no longer part of the family, but then she said that since she had me alone finally, she wanted to talk, and she started saying I was butting in with her family, and she told me how she has everyone wrapped around her finger, and threatened to make my life hell if I didn't do whatever she told me, because she was older than me."

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked. Amelia shook her head.

"Martha, now you may speak."

"First of all, Amelia started the fight. She threw the first punch." I said.

"You baited me!" Amelia yelled.

"Amy, your turn to speak is over. You said you were done" Carlisle said. "Continue, Martha."

"Like I said, she threw the first punch, and started the fight. Everything I did was self-defense."

"I don't believe that. Amy might have thrown the first punch, but if she had walked away, you would have gone after her, am I right?"

I looked down, and nodded, "Probably."

"Furthermore, I don't care who started the fight. The fact is that you both fought each other, and fighting is never tolerated. Both of you know that."

I kept my gaze looking down for a minute longer, and when I looked up, Amelia was looking at the ground.

"So, let me try to sum everything up. Martha, you came out here and talked to Amy, and then after telling her I wanted her to come back home, you started saying Amy was walking in on your family."

"Yes sir" I said, quietly.

"And then you continued to bait her by saying that she had do to whatever you told her to do, and threatened her if she didn't."

I nodded, feeling properly ashamed. Things always sounded worse when Carlisle summarized things when we were in trouble.

"And you, Amy, let her bait you until you lunged at her, and started a fight, when you know you could have ignored her and walked away." Carlisle said.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, dad."

"I believe a spanking would be a very fitting punishment for both of you, but we can discuss that upstairs in my office. Let's go home, now."

I gulped. Carlisle's office was never a good place to discuss spankings in. Sure, we would discuss if Amelia and I deserved them, but unless there was some kind of divine intervention, both of us would be nursing well-spanked bottoms.

In all the years I had been with Carlisle, there had never been any divine intervention.


	7. Sisterly Bonding

**Disclaimer:** Rachael and I own the plot of this story, and our respective character. Everything else is Stephenie Meyers.

**Author's Note:** Okay! Second to last chapter of this story! The spanking will be in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

APOV -

Well, we had done it this time. If I wasn't going to get my ass beat for screaming belligerently at Carlisle and calling Martha a bitch, I was definitely going to get one now. And unless this was Martha's VERY lucky day, both of us would be getting spankings.

I did snicker at the thought of Carlisle setting Martha's backside on fire.

But when I realized that I'd be in the same position, I cursed myself, Martha, and Carlisle under my breath.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Nothing. Just a little self-talk," I said, nicer than I'd ever been to her.

Carlisle had already walked ahead of us. He trusted that we wouldn't rip each other to shreds in his absence. Not now, I wouldn't.

"You know, this really sucks," Martha said.

"Damn. You actually sound human," I said, laughing.

"Trust me. An ass beating can bring out the best and the worst from anyone," She muttered.

"For real. I remember this one time when I attacked Jasper because he wouldn't let me see the TV remote downstairs so I could watch Nurse Jackie, and Daddy walked in there, and then he was like 'Amelia Leighanne, what on earth is going on?' and I was just like 'Not much', and then he asked Jasper and Jasper sang like a canary that I had attacked him in cold blood, and then Carlisle wanted to 'discuss' that little matter in his study, and I was just like 'holy shit' and then I had to think fast, right?" I said, smiling.

"You actually did that?" Martha said, laughing.

"Yeah. I've done worse, but this was just interesting," I said.

"Do continue," Martha said.

"And we all know that when Carlisle wants to discuss something in that study, it isn't really a discussion. It's more of a his hand to the talking and my ass doing the listening," I said.

"You know, you're wittier than I gave you credit for," Martha said, giving me a look of admiration.

"Thank ya," I said, resisting the urge to bow in front of the world.

"Anyways, I went up to my room first, right? And then I got this party crap I had from last year, and I put on this awesome clown dress, and these epic rainbow heels, and then I had a clown nose and this little blowing thing that makes noise, and I walked into Carlisle's office," I said.

"You're kidding!" She said, grinning at me.

"No. Ask Daddy," I said.

"Damn," She said, laughing.

"And when I got in there, I started doing this Irish jig thing," I said.

Martha was laughing herself to death by then.

"And that's not even the best part. I started sining. I was like 'Oh, for he's a jolly good fellow, oh he's a jolly good fellow, oh he's a jolly fellow!" I said, singing it really high like I'd done it that one time.

"Oh, Amy, you're good," She said.

"And then he was like," I said, making a face that looked shocked.

"And then, I sang the happy birthday song," I said.

Martha was still laughing.

"And?" She said.

"I still got my ass tore up," I said flatly.

"Hey, that was still hilarious," She said.

"I have many more tales," I said.

"Tell one more," Martha pleaded.

"OK, so a few months ago, I snuck out to this party, and I got really drunk, right?" I said.

"I also stole Daddy's car to get there because I wanted to look awesome and stuff pulling up," I said.

"Amy, what HAVEN'T you done?" Martha said.

"Murder," I said.

"And after that, I got into jail, and Daddy had to come get me because I was in jail and I had wrecked his Mercedes," I said.

"Amy, how the hell are still alive?" Martha said.

"Daddy loves me!" I said.

Martha rolled her eyes, and said "You better be glad he does. Same for me, really,"

"True, true," I said.

"And then I blamed it on an unruly bunch of Mexicans or Italians," I said.

Are you insane?" She said.

"Sorta kinda," I said.

"I expect that spanking was pretty bad," Martha said.

"Worst I've ever gotten," I said. "Anyway, I've told you some of my stories…tell me at least one of yours."

Martha was silent for a minute, and looked at her

"Oh come on…I told you some of mine."

"No, it's not that…I plan on telling you stories, I am just trying to think of a good one to tell…you're a tough act to follow."

"Thank ya," I said again.

Martha was quiet for about another minute before she looked at me, "Okay, so there was one time. It was about a year after Emmett joined the family, so that would make it…1936. Emmett and I were bored, and so we played a little game of truth or dare. I played it safe and went with truth, but Emmett went for a dare."

"What was the dare?" I asked.

"I dared him to go to the hospital and flirt with the first nurse he saw…we had recently moved, so not too many people knew all the Cullen children yet…and Emmett had struggled in the last town…in fact, it had been because of him, we had to move."

"You sent a vampire struggling with his thirst into a hospital?" I asked, shocked, "And you called _me_ insane?"

"Well Emmett went!" Martha said, but even I could tell she knew it was a weak defense.

"So what happened?"

"As it so happened, the hospital was doing a Blood Drive that morning." Martha said.

"Oh no…" I said, smiling a little. This was going to be a good story, I could tell already.

"Oh yes….Carlisle found Emmett just in time, and got him into fresh non-blood saturated air. Once his head was clear, he sent us home, and told us to wait for him in our rooms." Martha said, "Anyway, when Carlisle came home that afternoon, he grounded Emmett for two months, since he knew his control wasn't as strong as it would become with time, and it was my idea. _I_, however, got called a ticket for an all-expense paid trip over Carlisle's lap."

"How bad did you get it?"

"I got spanked that afternoon and then every day for a week, right before Carlisle headed to work and I headed to school….those chairs were unbearable to sit in, I even begged Carlisle to let me play ill for the week."

"Ouch…" I said, wincing a little in sympathy.

"You're telling me…" Martha said, shaking her head slightly.

After that, the conversation was replaced by a slightly awkward silence, which Martha broke after a few minutes.

"You know, I feel like shit for what I said and did," Martha said.

"Yeah, me, too," I said.

"Truce?" She said.

"Truce," I said, giving her a hug.

"You know? This would be perfect if we didn't have an ass whipping waiting on us as soon as we cleared the door," Martha said.

"Yeah..." I said, wringing my hands nervously.

I sighed. Martha sighed, too.

"Unless there is some kind of divine intervention, we're both going to be nursing a well-spanked bottom," Martha said grimly.

"And there ain't never been no intervention before. I don't count on one now," I said.

"Where are you from? You have so many accents," She said.

"I'm from Italy," I said.

"You know, Dad spent quite some time in Italy," Martha said.

"Yeah. Carlisle and Esme were on vacation when they found me," I said. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"The colonies….Williamsburg, Virginia to be specific."

Another short silence followed

"So how were you ... I mean, how did you ... You know?" Martha asked.

"I was mauled by the heathens known as the Volturi," I said.

"They tried to eat you?" She said, shocked.

"Yup," I said.

"They thought I was dead, but I wasn't actually dead, so Carlisle changed me and brought me back," I said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was playing with one of my friends, and his younger brother was not too far away, playing with their father's rifle" Martha said, "It misfired, and hit me."

"Ow," I said.

"I'd prefer getting shot than getting eaten," Martha said.

"Same," I said.

* * *

CPOV -

Well, this may have been sneaky of me, but I was actually hiding in a tree the whole time for Amy and Martha's discussion. It was cute, to see them bond like that. I'd never would have guessed that they'd become friends, or even LIKE each other. Not after the forest mauling that they'd both participated in. I told Jasper to get a message to Amy telling them that they were still needed for that discussion. Sadly, even though they'd worked out their issues, they still needed a spanking for what they'd done in the forest. Had Alice not seem them, either one of them could have killed the other. That made me upset and sad, to know that my own family would try to hurt one another.

* * *

MPOV -

Amy Cullen. She was actually very intresting once you get to know her. She wasn't the bitch I'd mistaken he for. She was actually kind and extremely funny.

I felt awful about saying such things to her and getting her into trouble with Carlisle, and then provoking her to fight. She was also sorry for what she had done.

"Not as sorry as we're gonna be," I said to myself.

Suddenly, Amy's phone vibrated.

"Yo the yiz?" Amy said, as she answered the phone.

"Amy, I hate to break up this Hallmark moment, but Dad wants you home," I heard Jasper say.

"Tell him to cool his jets. We'll be there in a few," Amy said.

"You really want me to say that?" Jasper asked, in his southern drawl. I bit back a laugh as I imagined what Carlisle's reaction would be if Jasper was to repeat Amy's words.

"No, Jasper. Don't do that. Don't," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry. I will. Love you, sis," I heard him say, hanging up the phone.

"If he tells Daddy that I said that, I'm going to rip his arm off and beat him in the head with it," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Amy, where do you come up with this?" I asked.

"No clue," She said, pulling her coat closely around her.

"Martha," Amy said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I like you," Amy said.

"You like me?" I said.

"OK, I like you a lot," Amy said.

"You like me a lot?" I said, smiling.

"I love you," She muttered.

"I love you, too, Amy," I said with a big smile.

"Even if you are a ginger," Amy said.

"Hey, now," I warned playfully.

"Well, we best mosey ourselves back to the house," Amy said.

"Yeah..." I said.

* * *

**Spanking in next chapter! And for those of you who are interested, Amy's story is on Rachael's page. The story is called "Sneaking Out". If you haven't read it, feel free. As for Martha's story, it is a work in progress, but will be up on this account as soon as I finish writing it.**

**TUNE IN TOMORROW FOR THE SPANKING CHAPTER!**


	8. Punishment

**Disclaimer:** Rachael and I own the plot of this story, and our respective character. Everything else is Stephenie Meyers.

**Author's Note:** Here is the last Chapter! The spanking Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

CPOV-

I was waiting in my study when I heard the front door open, and Martha and Amy's scents floated upstairs to me as I heard them walking to the study. This was the part of being a father I detested the most…discipline.

However, I knew it had to be done, and it had to be done right. It was a necessary evil.

There was a timid knock on my study door.

"Enter" I said.

* * *

MPOV-

I slowly opened the door to Carlisle's study, and Amy and I walked in.

"Have a seat, girls" Carlisle said, motioning to two seats in front of his office. Amy and I were quick to obey him.

Carlisle walked behind us, and went to close the study door.

"Now, who wants to tell me why we are all here?"

"Amy and I got into a fight, Carlisle. We're both very sorry."

Carlisle looked at Amy, and then me. "I'm sorry too…because now I am forced into a position I do not like being in."

"It's my fault, Carlisle" I spoke up. "Amy through the first punch, but I was goading her, trying to get her to react…I've been doing it since my arrival, and I am ashamed and sorry."

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you for your honesty, Martha. However, I don't believe-"

"Since I am already confessing" I interrupted him, "You should know that I exaggerated what I said about what happened between Amy and I earlier today in the living room. She did call me a bitch, but she didn't refuse to go anywhere with me…she just said she wouldn't go anywhere alone with me, and I guess, giving the fact that when were alone we tried to kill each other, it was a smart decision on her part. I also used crocodile tears with you and Esme, knowing it would get me your sympathy, in an attempt to get you to unjustly punish Amy"

"Are you finished confessing?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded.

"As I was saying, I appreciate your honested. However, I don't believe you are the only one who is at fault. You both know I don't stand for violence, and you both fought." He sighed, "Do I really need to go off into a lecture about why fighting is wrong? Or would you both rather just get your punishments over with."

"I'd rather get it over with" I said.

"So would I" Amy answered. "The sooner it starts, the sooner it is over, and the sooner we can start healing."

Carlisle nodded, "Very well…who will go first?"

"Since I feel like I started this whole mess, I'll go first" I said before Amy could open her mouth. My nervousness caused my voice to quiver.

Carlisle nodded again, and walked over to the dreaded leather couch in his study. Even after being gone for a few years, my bottom ached as it remembered what happened whenever Carlisle draped me over his lap there.

"To me, Martha."

I sighed, squared my shoulders, and walked over to Carlisle, then held my hand out to him. He gently guided me over his lap.

* * *

APOV-

I had to admit it, Martha had courage….first she confessed to everything Carlisle didn't know she had done, probably ensuring her spanking would be worse than it was already bound to be, and then she volunteered to get spanked first.

My heart went out to her as Carlisle draped her over his lap. Our walk back to the house had started the very beginning of a friendship between us, so I wasn't going to enjoy her getting spanked like I would have if I still hated her.

* * *

CPOV-

Once Martha was situated, I looked up at Amy. "Amy, I would like you to go stand facing a corner while I deal with your sister. You can think about what got you into the position you will be in shortly."

Amy stood up, and walked to a corner on the opposite side of the room from where Martha and I were.

I gently rubbed Martha's back for comfort, and then pulled down her jeans and underwear.

As I said before, I didn't like punishing my children, but if I was going to have to do it, I was going to do my best to ensure I would not have to do it again. This meant spankings on the bare bottom.

"It's been a while since you and I have been in this situation, Martha" I said, and then brought my hand down with a hard SMACK.

Martha's breath hitched a little with the first smack, "I'd have liked to make it last longer than it did."

"You know how to avoid it" I said SMACK.

Martha groaned, and buried her head in her arms, but I saw her nod her head a little in answer to my statement.

I knew my Martha. Once the spanking really got going, she wouldn't be in any condition to talk, which meant I had to get it over with now.

"Tell me why you are here."

"I intentionally tried to get Amy in trouble, and then I fought with her."

SMACK! Martha jumped with the third swat. "And why would you do that to your sister?"

"I was jealous of her. I thought she had taken my spot as the baby of the family."

SMACK.

"Ouch…" Martha moaned. So far she kept her body still.

"You are a member of this family, Martha Georgina Cullen," I emphasized each part of her name with a firm swat, bringing the count up to seven swats total so far, "and nothing you can do – not even leaving us for a brief time – will every change that."

"I-I know, Daddy….I'm sorry" Martha's voice was starting to quiver a little.

I nodded to myself, and steeled myself for the next part of the spanking.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Martha was kicking and wailing loudly. "Daddy, I'm sorry! Daddy! Stop!"

"Three more, sweetheart, and then we are done."

SMACK "Ow!"

SMACK "EEEE!"

SMACK "Ow ow ow!

I rubbed Martha's back soothingly while she cried herself out, and I pulled up her underwear and jeans. She hissed as the fabric brushed over her sore bottom.

I continued to rub her back. "You can stay there as long as you need to, Martha."

Martha took deep, but shaky breaths. When she was able to take three deep breaths without causing her breath to hitch, she stood up.

"I really am sorry, Daddy" she said.

"I know you are, and now that you've been punished, it is behind us." I said. A few red strands of hair had fallen into her face, so I tucked them behind one of her ears, and wiped away the stray tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know I love you" I told her.

She nodded, and smiled. "I love you too, Dad…do you really think I would have let you spank me if I didn't?"

I chuckled, "My dear, if you had tried to fight me on this, I would have wrangled you in however I needed to…even if that meant having Jasper or Emmett hold you down over the desk while I spanked you."

Martha cringed a little at the idea.

"Go trade spots with Amy. It's not fair that you've been spanked and she is being force to wait."

"I don't mind waiting….my bottom doesn't mind, either." Amy piped up from the corner.

Martha smiled, and so did I. "To me, Amy."

Amy sighed, but left her corner, and Martha walked over to take her place.

When Amy was standing in front of me, I took her hand and gently led her over my lap and bared her bottom.

"What did you do to get in this position, Amelia?" I asked of her, and brought my hand down with the first SMACK.

"I fought with Martha." Amy answered, although her voice went up an octave or two after the shock of the swat registered.

"And why is that wrong?" SMACK

"Because you've taught all of us that violence is never the answer." Amy answered, "Geesh, Carlisle….you're not holding back, are you?"

"He didn't hold back with me, either" Martha said.

I grinned a little, and gave Amy her third swat "When have I ever held back when I spanked either of you? I don't enjoy doing this, and if I held back, you might be tempted to break the rules again."

"Not likely" Amy mumbled, wiggling over my lap a little

"So, Amelia Leighanne Cullen, will there be any repeats of this fight, with Martha or anyone else?" Just like with Martha, I accompanied her full name with three swats.

"OUCH! No sir!" Amy yelped.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

And then it was finally over

Amy was, just like Martha, kicking and crying at the end of her spanking, and I rubbed her back to calm her down. She cried herself out, and I readjusted her clothing.

"You may stay here as long as you need to, darling." I told Amy. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I love you, Amy"

"I love you too" Amy replied, sniffling.

Once she was calm, she stood up, and I took her hand in one of mine.

"Martha, come over here, please"

Martha walked over, and I could still see the tear stains running down her face. I took her hand in my free hand

"This petty jealousy stops now" I said firmly, looking them both in the eyes. "You are both my daughters, and you both hold very special places in my heart. As far as I am concerned, you are both my little girls."

"I love you, daddy" Amy said.

"So do I" Martha said.

"I love you both too" I said, and pulled them into a big hug.

* * *

**Aaaand that completes this story! Rachael and I are starting to work on a second story now.**


End file.
